1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer front bezels, and particularly to a computer front bezel having a cover to protect input/output (I/O) sockets.
2. Background of the invention
Usually, a computer maybe connect with some electronic devices, such as USB flash, earphone, and microphone. A plurality of input/output (I/O) holes, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) holes corresponding to the USB flashes, is thus needed to define in the computer for plugging the electrical devices. In conventional computer, the I/O holes are defined in a rear plate of the computer. It is inconvenient for the user to plug the electrical devices into the I/O holes.
Another computer is disclosed in China Patent No. 01279787.1. The I/O holes are defined in a front bezel of the computer. A cover is pivotably mounted to the front bezel for covering the I/O holes. When the user sits in front of the computer, the aforementioned electrical devices are easy to be plugged into the I/O holes. However, the computer is often placed under a desk. It is also inconvenient to plug the electrical devices into the I/O holes.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer front bezel with a cover having a plurality of I/O holes.